This invention is directed to sulfurized products which are the reaction products of olefinically unsaturated compounds, sulfur, hydrogen sulfide, water and nitrogen-containing polymers useful as multifunctional additives to lubricant compositions, various greases and normally liquid hydrocarbyl or hydrocarbyloxy fuels. This invention is particularly directed to a process of preparing these sulfurized products, the products so prepared and lubricating and fuel compositions containing them.
Sulfurized olefins have been extensively used in many lubricant applications requiring extreme pressure/antiwear activity. These sulfurized olefins which include sulfurized C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 olefins such as isobutylene, as described by A. G. Horodysky in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,504; 3,703,505; and 3,873,454, generally employ methods of preparing their sulfurized products wherein the olefin is sulfohalogenated with a sulfur halide at some stage in their synthesis.
The direct sulfurization of olefins such as triisobutylene with sulfur is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,995,569 and 3,796,661. U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,980 discloses cyclic sulfurized olefins prepared by reacting an olefin with a cyclic polydisulfide. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,345,380 and 2,535,706 describe methods of making various thiones by reacting elemental sulfur and unsaturated hydrocarbons.
Sulfurized olefins have also been prepared by the direct sulfurization of olefins with sulfur and hydrogen sulfide, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,337,473; 4,119,549; 4,119,550; 4,191,659; 4,344,854 and 4,147,640.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,337,473 is directed to a process wherein sulfur, water, hydrogen sulfide and a hydrocarbon mixture containing unsaturated compounds are reacted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,955 discloses an additive mixture prepared by reacting elemental sulfur with long chain C.sub.16 + unsaturated olefin monomers or polymers such as isobutylene and using same in conjunction with acid dispersants such as polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride condensed with tetraethylene pentamine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,119,549 and 4,119,659 disclose the reaction of unsaturated compounds and a mixture of sulfur and hydrogen sulfide in the presence of a catalyst. Preferred catalysts include primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl amines.
Therefore it is well known that many methods have been used for producing organic sulfides by treating various olefinically unsaturated compounds. Furthermore, the use of amine-containing polymeric compounds such as succinimides has also been widely used in both fuels and lubricants as dispersants and detergent additives. Typically the prior art processes are expensive and difficult to control and frequently provide products having a highly disagreeable odor. To the best of applicants' knowledge the compositions disclosed herein have not previously been used as multifunctional friction reducing antiwear additives in lubricating oils, greases or fuel applications.